Adjustable stools in the form of seating devices in which the position of the legs may be adjusted height wise are known in the art and are exemplified as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,011,585. In this construction the seat portion which is fabric or the like is attached at the upper ends of one pair of legs which the other end passes over a cross member that is positioned at the upper end of the other pair of legs and thence downwardly to engage a plurality of notches. It is desirable in many instances to have an arrangement where the likelihood of disengaging of the notches is prevented.